Lizzie's BIG Adventure 2
by JesusFreak9
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have been hiding their secret since they were 16! but when Miranda finds out it's not a pretty sight! I'M A L/G FAN!
1. Am I dreaming

Lizzie's BIG Adventure 2; Am I Dreaming?  
  
Lizzie and Gordo have been "boyfriend, girlfriend" til they turned 16. They have struggled and struggled to keep the secret locked up. But Lizzie and Gordo's friendship (I mean MORE than friendship) is the key to love!  
  
One morning Lizzie and Gordo were waiting for Miranda to get ready to go to school. Inside of the house she grabbed her backpack and was about to push the door... she ran to her window and peeked out at Lizzie and Gordo. At the moment she looked, Gordo kissed Lizzie on the cheek! She also saw them talk and giggle in a different way they used to (when they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend).  
  
"They can't be, no, they aren't." She rubbed her eyes then ran down the stairs, got lunch, and ran out the door to them.  
  
"Miranda, what took you so long?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Lizzie added.  
  
"Well I stayed up a little late last night and forgot to turn on my alarm clock." Miranda lied. Then they hurried to school.  
  
Lizzie went home after school a few weeks later and went upstairs to her room. On the way Matt zoomed out of the room and made kissing noises, and then zapped back in and slammed the door shut. Lizzie went to her phone to call Gordo and Miranda. She dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo's voice called from the other line.  
  
"Hi Gordo. Do you have any idea where Miranda has been?"  
  
"No, I think she may have found out about, uh, you know!"  
  
"Maybe so. Hey Gordo, can you hold?"  
  
"Sure honey." Gordo used Lizzie's nickname. Since they had turned into "boyfriend, girlfriend" they gave each other nicknames. Lizzie's was "Honey" and Gordo's was "Hun". Lizzie dialed Miranda's phone number. But she didn't pick up the phone. Lizzie went back to Gordo.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"How did?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No."  
  
Miranda sat on her bed upset. 


	2. Moving?

Chapter 2; Moving?  
  
  
  
Miranda and her family were having dinner a few minutes later.  
  
"Honey." Miranda's mom started.  
  
"What mom." Miranda rested her head on her hand.  
  
"Don't freak out, but we're moving." Miranda jumped up, her eyes were wide opened.  
  
"What do you mean? What about Gordo and Lizzie?" Miranda was even more upset.  
  
"Well, you know your father is on a business trip to Hawaii. He found this great job so we're moving to Hawaii. I thought you would be happy because most girls dream of going there."  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS? They are my friends, mom." Miranda breathed hard.  
  
"Well you haven't had them over, you haven't called them, and you never go over to their houses. I just don't know what's gotten into you."  
  
"Ok, fine, I saw Gordo kiss Lizzie." Miranda's baby brother started to cry.  
  
"On the lips?"  
  
"No on the cheek."  
  
"What?" Miranda's mom yelled. Soon they were yelling at each other. "QUIET!" Miranda's mom shouted. They paused. The baby sniffed. then started to cry! Then in a minute or two they started to yell at each other again.  
  
(((  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were walking to school. Miranda ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey!" She called. She finally caught up. "Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you guys for so long and I'm going to be REALLY sorry if I don't say this." They stopped. "I'm moving." Miranda explained slowly. A tear started to roll down her eye.  
  
"I think we know why you have been staying away from us." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo whispered to her.  
  
Animated Lizzie; Yeah Lizzie, don't! (she zips her lips)  
  
"We're boyfriend, girlfriend." Lizzie said. Gordo hit his forehead with his hand. 


	3. The Lava Flowing Truth

Chapter 3; The Lava Flowing Truth  
  
Miranda and Gordo went to Lizzie's house and hurried to her room.  
  
"There has to something we can do." Lizzie explained. "Wait! I've got it!" Lizzie explained her plan and they got ready.  
  
Miranda went home 2 hours later then completed her part of the plan.  
  
"Um, Mom. Have you watched the news lately?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Why, no." Her mom starred at her worried.  
  
"Aren't we moving September 1st?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Then your not going to like this, come here." Miranda led her mother down the hall into the TV room, and then switched on the TV. There was Gordo with a fake mustache and a new hairdo. With Lizzie and her red colored hair and fancy dress. Their voices had to be changed a little.  
  
"A volcano is to erupt this Saturday, about 1 A.M. So Hawaii ether build the best shelter you can or move as for away from it as possible because it may cause great damage." Gordo explained. Miranda's mom just starred at it while it showed a HUGE volcano erupting on the top right corner of the screen. As lava began to fall down tears slided down her cheeks. She started to cry out loud.  
  
"Mom, I know dad may not have a job but."  
  
"No, it's not that at all." Her mom interrupted. "Actually the whole thing was a lie, we aren't moving to Hawaii. It's just that your father and I wanted a vacation. But wanted to share it with you." Miranda started to sniffle.  
  
"Mom, there isn't going to be a volcano. We set that up so that we wouldn't move. If you wanted a vacation, you could of just went and brought Junior and I along. You're the Parent, I'm the kid. It isn't that hard."  
  
"I guess your right. I wanted to keep you happy but I just got out of control. I didn't have a choice."  
  
"Yes you did mom. You had control, we could of just went. If want to make us happy, make sure your happy first." Her mom smiled. "But if we are going to Hawaii, don't make it a long trip." Miranda and her mom laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Gordo, did you know you looked cute with that mustache?" Miranda, her mom, and Lizzie laughed. But soon Gordo joined in.  
  
Jenna; this is not the end of the story, it isn't even close! Keep those reviews going. Also those other good stories! 


	4. What Dad Thinks

Chapter 4; what dad thinks  
  
When Miranda's dad got home they sat down and discussed more about it.  
  
"Honey, we are moving!" Mr. Sanchez ordered.  
  
"No! She loves her friends! We have to respect our teenage daughter! You don't know what she has gone through!" Mrs. Sanchez stood up from the couch.  
  
'Wow! Mom stands up for me?' Miranda thought. 'But what if they divorce?'  
  
"Look, she has never called them, invited them over, or anything else that she used to do with her friends, so we're moving! She doesn't even spend time with them anymore! What does that mean to her? Huh, huh!"  
  
"This is your daughter that you're talking about! How dare you talk that way to YOUR daughter!" Mrs. Sanchez yelled.  
  
"I'm on her side!"  
  
"Than you think wrong. Replay!"  
  
The TV shows what he said from "Look"-"huh".  
  
"Well what do you know now? I don't know why I married you, but I don't want to find out!" Mrs. Sanchez explained.  
  
"Well fine! If you want to waste your once in a lifetime opportunity, go ahead! I'm saying 'yes' to mine! And sooner or later your going to be pleading at my feet for a second chance, but I'll say 'no' to every word of the way!"  
  
"Well you are going to regret it as soon as possible! 'Cause leaving your wife, children, and home just for a lifetime vacation, you'll someday see what you have left behind." Mrs. Sanchez promised. She sat back down with her daughter, hugging her. While Miranda's dad/ old dad picked up some bags, and slammed the door shut. Miranda started to cry.  
  
"Honey.."  
  
"Mom! That was your husband! How can you do such a thing to dad!" Miranda explained.  
  
She got up and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Sweetie?" 


	5. What can we do?

Chapter 5; What Can We Do?  
  
Miranda the next day walked to school alone. She was flooding with tears. Her heart was torn in half; she lost her dad because they got into a BIG divorce. And they divorced over a lifetime vacation? How stupid! She was almost to the school when two shadows approached her.  
  
"Miranda! What's wrong with you? Did the plan not work well?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, it didn't work much. my mom and dad divorced."  
  
"Oh, Miranda I'm SO sorry! I'll do anything to help your parents to get back together. How about you Gordo, you too?"  
  
"Well it was your idea." Gordo explained trying to get off the subject. Lizzie nudged him. "I guess we can work something out."  
  
"Thanks, but what can we do? He could be gone forever. I mean, it's like he just, hates her for what she said and it's hard for them to get back together." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Miranda. We'll find a way to stop this once and for all." Lizzie hugged her best friend. They went to the school a moment later.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the McGuire's.  
  
"Wait, he moved? From his own family! He owed me six bucks!" Sam McGuire explained. Jo McGuire rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is the saddest thing a girl could ever get." Matt and Sam stared at her. "You're right it can't be the saddest thing." 2 seconds later Lizzie entered her house sad and upset. 


	6. The Hawaii Travelers

Jenna; The Animated Lizzie is in this chapter (finally). All though you probably don't care.  
  
The Hawaii Travelers  
  
"Look, we can't do much but sneak into the airplane and go there for free." Gordo explained when they went to Lizzie's room.  
  
"Gordo, you're a genius!" Lizzie jumped up.  
  
"I wouldn't say, genius." Gordo joked. Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Well, at least your plan is. Anyway, how about meeting on the porch of this house tomorrow morning at 3, sneaking into the airport and try to make it inside the plane without getting caught!" Gordo and Miranda were silent.  
  
"Well, I guess so." Gordo broke the silence.  
  
"Ok! See you tomorrow!"  
  
The next morning they three met at Lizzie's house, on the porch, and packed. But then the door cracked open.  
  
"Hi! I'm packed and ready to go." Matt explained.  
  
"Matt what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked annoyed.  
  
"Well, I heard you through the door yesterday and decided to come along."  
  
"And. why?" She asked.  
  
"Because if you don't let me come I'll tell mom and dad."  
  
Animated Lizzie (driving in car); Sometimes he just has to pull the brakes. (Car crashes)  
  
"Ok, you can come, just do what I tell you to."  
  
"But how do we get there in time? We can't just ride our bikes all the way there." Miranda explained.  
  
"She does have a point." Gordo agreed.  
  
"Well. I guess we could ride the bus." Lizzie suggested, confused.  
  
"And it is straight down the road." Miranda added.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Lizzie said. They went to the bus stop.  
  
Animated Lizzie (on bus); maybe a bus isn't too bad, all I know is that next time I'm taking the limo. 


	7. Free Shipping to Hawaii

Free Shipping to Hawaii  
  
They finally got to the airport. It was the biggest airport that they had ever seen! It should be about 5,030 feet tall!  
  
"Wow, the last airport that I've been in last was 3,000 feet, I didn't know they could be bigger!" Miranda explained. They hid behind the corner. "How can we get inside the airplane without being seen?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe sneak into the baggage trunk?" Lizzie said. They stared at each other slyly.  
  
When nobody was looking, they sneaked inside the baggage trunk. They separated on each wall so that the men couldn't see them. But since Miranda and Matt couldn't see Lizzie and Gordo, they kissed!  
  
"Ah, Ha!" Miranda explained. She crawled over there. The paused. "All though, it's ok, smooch all you want, I'm fine." She crawled back. Matt giggled. Then the plane started to take off.  
  
A few hours later they were in Hawaii! They pushed their backs against the corners. Once they weren't looking, like the last time, they sneaked out, and then ran out of the area!  
  
"My mom said something about, 103 Mainesville." Miranda explained. Then Lizzie saw a sign.  
  
"Hey look! Mainesville!" She pointed to the sign, which was rusty and covered with dust.  
  
"And he wanted a beautiful vacation." Miranda explained, who was disgusted by the sight.  
  
"Come on. He's just have to be right down there." They visited every door that they could find.  
  
"How can we find him, we can't even find his number!" Gordo explained.  
  
"It's time for Super Matt!" Matt jumped up.  
  
"Cut it out, Matt!"  
  
Then they went to one home... OH MY GOSH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenna; Is that her dad? What will happen? Find out!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
The next one is coming soon! At least I hope so! 


	8. What's Happening in Hawaii

Chapter 8; What's Happening in Hawaii  
  
"D-DAD! A-are you alright?" Miranda sputtered after she saw her dad with bruises, bandages and in a wheelchair.  
  
"Well, my dream job wasn't all that good. First of all, one guy bet me up. Second, you see, they lied, not only to me but the whole company! They didn't sign us up for pilots, they hired us to work for them, they actually want us to be their slaves. Plus, use us to take over the world! Nobody else knows but me, I was off to deliver some papers when I heard Mr. Whitman talking to a man in all black, even black eyes!" Mr. Sanchez explained.  
  
"Freaky!" Matt shivered.  
  
"Lizzie, it's about time for you to make a plan, you know." Gordo said.  
  
"I just can't think of anything. Miranda?" Lizzie stared at her, waiting for the plan.  
  
"Me neither." Miranda replied.  
  
Animated Lizzie (digging through box); Well I know Matt doesn't have one, otherwise, we would be wearing clown suits by now. (Puts on clown suit)  
  
"I have one!" Matt raised his hand.  
  
Animated Lizzie (with lions); Yeah, the act of the killer lions.  
  
"Ok, you can tell us your plan, only if you stop embarrassing us and shouting Super Matt." Lizzie stared at her little brother and frowned.  
  
"Deal. Ok, we..."  
  
After he discussed his plan, they agreed and they sneaked to Mr. Sanchez's work building.  
  
"Gordo, you'll help me make the trap." Matt explained.  
  
"Why, I thought you said that I would build the trap not we." Gordo corrected.  
  
"Hey, You're looking at the master of pranks here, nothing will go wrong."  
  
Gordo shrugged. They separated and went with the plan, still a little bit worried. What if his plan didn't work?  
  
Miranda and her dad went to work as they sneaked near the paper door (where he had heard them talking) and tip toed into the room. They sat down at the computer.  
  
"This is it, that man in black." Miranda pressed a few keys. A face appeared on the screen,  
  
Jenna; We will be back to the show after these messages. 


	9. Hawaii, we have a problem

Jenna; this first part is a commercial.  
Chapter 9; Hawaii, we have a problem!  
  
"Hi! Looking for the bed of your dreams? Well we've got it! This amazing mattress will make you sleep well and make your dream come true include the controller of comfort 4000! Call now!"  
  
There she was, Miranda's mom, sitting on the monitor screen. Miranda almost puked! Her mom used to work here? Here!  
  
"I just can't believe it! Mom used to work for these weirdo men?"  
  
"I know, she found out about their plans and she got fired for finding out. I don't really want to get fired because I think I can spoil their plans. But they may find out that I know and fire me."  
  
"Hold on, fire! We can blow this up!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. You're saying that we blow the entire building up and get out of here as fast as we can?" He shivered.  
  
"Of course! All we have to do is save some proof and then save ourselves. Seems simple, doesn't it!"  
  
"Well, you can't judge a book by it's cover, can you?"  
  
"Dad, are you scared?"  
  
"Well, not delighted."  
  
"It will be fine. I've got the plan to be absolutely safe no matter what. Ok, well, we could blow up too if we don't make it but I'm still working on that part."  
  
The two found as many information as possible and printed them out. Then, they hurried to the top bridge (or whatever you call them) where they said they would meet. And everybody heard the change of plans.  
  
"Are you sure it's going to work?" Lizzie gulped.  
  
"No. But it's worth everything we've got. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Miranda answered.  
  
"Ahem." Matt frowned at her.  
  
"Except his plan." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Well, no matter whose plan this is, we've got to put this plan into action. And before they find us hanging off the rail." Gordo said.  
  
And they were off. 


	10. Mission Accomplished

A/N: Sorry it took me so long; I'm kind of going behind on this one. So if I take a long time, I have other stories I'm still working on.  
  
Chapter Ten: Mission Accomplished  
  
Lizzie and Gordo hid behind a bucket of chips (no, not as in Cheetos, but as in computer chips).  
  
"WHA, HA, HA, HA! My plan is almost complete! Once those trucks go off to the airport with the chips, and they stick them in all off the luggage, everyone will be in my power!" Mr. Whitman explained. A man next to him (I'll call him Bill) seemed to give him a blank stare.  
  
"Um, boss, how can they be in your power?" (Blink, blink)  
  
"When the trucks deliver the chips to the airport, and they give them to those people who check luggage, they will check the luggage. When they're really slipping chips into their bags. And then, when they open they're bags, they'll find the chips and they'll be in my power!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This cannot be good!" Gordo whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, we better hurry up! C'mon, follow me." Gordo followed Lizzie as the sneaked closer and closer...  
  
"Uh, boss," Bill explained when he noticed them.  
  
Closer and closer...  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
Suddenly, Gordo punched Mr. Whitman in the back. He threw himself around to find Lizzie punch him in the face. He fell over incautiously. Gordo saw something familiar about Bill.  
  
"Bill? But, how could you?" (A/N: Bill is Gordo's karate teacher) Gordo asked.  
  
"Sorry, kid, I just wanted to be important, and I don't know why I did this."  
  
"Bill, this isn't being important! It's being a criminal!"  
  
"Look, I have no choice, I'm going to miss you, kid." Bill aimed his gun at them. POW! Bill fell to the ground. Gordo and Lizzie looked down at him confused. But looked up to find Mr. Sanchez, Miranda, and Matt. Mr. Sanchez had a gun in his hand, so he was the one who shot Bill. Lizzie ran up to hug Miranda and they cheered. Gordo walked over to Bill and knelt down to check him. A tear slid down his cheek, then slipping down to Bill's stomach. Lizzie stopped cheering and knelt beside Gordo. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"C'mon, let's go home." She whispered in his ear. Gordo sniffled but got up to join the journey home. 


	11. The Ending Author's Note

The ending Author's note  
  
A/N: .. THE END!  
  
Sorry about that one author's note, I've been messing up a few times.  
  
And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for (maybe not ALL), LIZZIE'S BIG ADVENTURE 3!!! (Crowd applauses as it shows a clip of a crowd).  
  
"Tycoon Ties", is the title. Here's a few things about it:  
  
More information (more than summary): Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie's parents send them to the amusement park (Of course, tycoon ties) for a little time off. Miranda's taking Ethan of course, because they are now boyfriend/girlfriend like Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Oooh, you should of seen the look on Kate's face!  
  
JesusFreak9: Ok, as I was saying. But when they're having the time of their lives, there's something they don't notice..  
  
Oh, you think I'm going to go right along and tell you what happens! Gees, my job is to WRITE it, not give it away! Just read it please.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tycoon Ties, unless if there's really a park named that. And I own the criminals and stuff.  
  
Review: Please be kind. I know this will be as stupid as my other stories but just at least send in corrections!  
  
A/N: So there you have it! Want more Info? Read the story, of course! See ya! 


End file.
